Talk:ToonTask Guide/Donald's Dreamland
Thanks for semi-locking the Brrrgh Toontask guide article, But what about this Toontask Guide and the others? Can you semi-lock these too please?Smith ghast4 00:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :I see no reason to do that. The Brrrgh's Task guide was under major vandalism; the others are not. :~Lily ♥ 00:13, February 2, 2013 (UTC) change this from test toontown tasks to current toontown tasks "change this from test toontown tasks to current toontown tasks" Is this meaning that this section will no longer be just the test server information, but will relate to what is on the open servers? Sweet Ratt (talk) 17:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :The following information on this page will be moved to the talk page, since I'm not entirely sure which Toontask have changed in the Test server (moving it here so we can still have the information at hand). To answer your question, hopefully I know what you are talking about, I am renovating the Toontask Guide pages to include both the open server and the test server Toontasks for the following reasons: *Many users have changed the Test tasks to the Open tasks continuously. *Confusion *To create a neater page and to separate all the tasks into their own page. *Probably more reasons that I can't come up with. :If that answered your question, I hope you can help me in figuring out which task have changed, so I can add them to the "Test Toontask" section. :Also, if you want to see the final product of what these Guide pages will look like, check here ToonTask Guide/Toontown Central. Yes. I understand what your going to be doing, the test info will be on this page, the talk page, and the open info on the "main " page for these tasks. Sounds like a decent idea to me as well as then both servers will be more or less, in the same spot. Should make it a little easier to know which one is to be edited by people. I am normally only on test. Open is just too much of a headache now a days till TT does something with their programming. As such, I have numerous toons that I haven't even started running through tasks atm. O_o hehe I have usually been verifying the test tasks here as I work my toons up. So, over time, I'm sure we can come up with the correct info for the time. Sweet Ratt (talk) 18:13, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Not necessarily keeping the test tasks on the talk pages; I'm putting it here to have the information at hand to help us create pages later. I'm making the Toontask Guide pages into directory pages, as shown on ToonTask Guide/Toontown Central. It's to make the pages less cluttered, and having the Toontasks in separate pages can allow us to add more information, such as prerequisite notes, a conversation of the toons, etc. :Since you're a tester, you should help me out ;) lol. I definitely need the help to create Test Toontask pages (example: Test ToonTask:Final gag training (Toontown Central). You don't have to know how to format the page. Just adding the necessary info is actually the best thing you could do. :D From there, we can just plug in the info into the boxes. :Basically, the only thing you need to know is what the title page should be named as and the test task info. Other than that, that's basically it. LOL I will do what I am able to do with giving up the current info based on where my toons are at at the time. Hard to not be busy most the time between RL, being a Testers Helping Testers Clan Leader, calling and so many other things. ROFL. Sweet Ratt (talk) 18:43, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Test ToonTask